Heartfever
by Keikokin
Summary: This is a sequel to Harry's First.can be found on my website When Harry is diagnosed with heartfever with little hope for recovery, how does Molly Weasley fix things? What's wrong with Draco? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Heart Fever By Keikokin 

Pairing: H/D, mention of H/OW, OW/BW

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I own only the characters Luke & Smokey in this story. All other characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from the use of these two characters and mean no disrespect only tribute.

It was the first time that he wished he was someplace else – instead of here. He sighed. He stroked the feathers on the snowy owl sitting beside him in the window alcove.

When this feeling began was hard to discern, exactly. But, it had crept into every fiber of his being, like a disease. It followed him around like a shadow. He was becoming quieter every day. Those closest to him had given up hope of trying to help. They watched him slowly, drifting away inside himself, and didn't know why.

How could they possibly help, when he himself couldn't tell them what was wrong? He was thinking that maybe this world just wasn't for him. Maybe it was time to leave.

Years ago, it was so much easier, even with the Dark Lord around.

In those days, there was always Oliver to bring him back to the world, or at least Quidditch. Those days of loving Oliver had been wonderful. They had sex in the showers, the stands, and learning everything about life, love, and Quidditch from Oliver.

And yet that was another thing his heart wasn't into anymore. Even when he caught the snitch, it was a hollow victory. Maybe sending an owl to Oliver would help, but somehow Harry didn't think so. And Oliver was so happy. Harry didn't want to ruin it for him. He had always wanted to play professionally and now he did.

Harry was just alone. No parents, no Sirius, no Oliver, not even Voldemort. Alone.

What was the use? What was his purpose anymore? He was the "Boy that Lived." Had he outlived himself?

Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled at this finger to get his attention. Then she flew out of the window where Harry was seated. He then saw where she was headed and understood. He felt himself break a little more at the sight.

The lone figure on the broomstick flew alongside his owl. Then the figure stopped, and hovered, just watching the sunrise. Harry knew that kind of loneliness, but there was nothing he could do, for either of them. He sighed again, and hugged his knees closer to his heaving chest, and tried not to wake the others, with his crying.

After a month of this inner torment, Harry had taken ill. Hedwig was trying to spend as much time with him as she could to comfort him. So, the lone rider was now truly, alone. The owl, which had accompanied him for so many rides, never came anymore. The lone rider was wishing that he were anywhere else but here…

Madame Pomfrey told Professor Dumbledore that Harry had a fever in his heart. He could attend classes, but since he was so heartsick, he would not fight back. There was simply no love left in him, with the exception of his love for Hedwig. He was a shell now. Dumbledore was very upset indeed at this news. Heart fever was dire news.

She was concerned it would spread around the school. She was desperate to find a solution. She asked many of his friends to think of anyone that Harry cared about, he or she could contact. Fred and George Weasley suggested Oliver Wood, Harry's old team captain. They asked if they could write it. She happily agreed, not knowing what to say, or ask for from the former student. She knew only that his team was currently on tour, and it would take awhile for an owl to find him. She only hoped it would reach him in time. And that he'd have an idea. At least Harry had made it through the school year.

In the meantime, another student had been diagnosed with the deadly disease.

End chapter one

Oliver was very surprised indeed; to see the official Hogwarts stationary carried to him by one of the bigger school owls. Once in awhile he received a letter from his old lovers like Harry Potter or Bill Weasley, but he knew their owls well. So did many of his teammates, some of which had stopped practicing when they recognized one of the Hogwarts school owls. Oliver had a feeling that something was very, very wrong. Shakily, he opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HOSPITAL WING

MDM. POMFREY 28th May

_Oliver,_

_You better get yourself over here right quick. It's Harry. He is in a very bad way with Heart Fever. It's just been too much on him. We will talk more once you get here._

_Bloody hell, hurry!_

_Fred & George_

Come to the Burrow 

The letter had reached him almost 2 weeks after it had been posted. The owl caught up to him just after their last game for the season. He hastily said his goodbyes, apparated to Hogsmeade, and then flew via his broom up to the castle to speak with Madame Pomfrey.

The news Madame Pomfrey gave him was not good. Harry had made it through the year, and yet, she was fearful for his life. Wizards had been known to die from Heart Fever, and Harry had lost everyone, even his greatest enemy. He had no hope or desire to care again. As she described Harry's condition, Oliver felt his chest tighten with concern.

She then explained the details of the other case. The young man had lost his father, even his enemy, and was hopelessly in love with a young man. He refused to say who this young man was, just hung his head in shame and embarrassment at the very thought of his desire. He was currently at home with his mother.

Madame Pomfrey had told Oliver that the Headmaster, he was at St. Mungo's seeing if there had been any medical breakthroughs in the treatment of the disease.

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to overtake him. Harry. Had he done this to Harry? Harry had been there for him. He had used Harry, as a way to get over his old lover. He knew that now. But he had let Harry fall in love with him. Oliver cringed with the pain that Harry must have been going through. Filled with guilt, and fear he flew off the grounds and then apparated to the Burrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley had just added another face to her clock. After all Harry was like part of the family now. She was happy to know that the clock would tell her if he was ok, at work, at school, traveling, at the Burrow or in mortal danger.****The clock correctly positioned Harry's hand to read, "home".

"Oi! Fred, its Oliver!" George strode quickly over to Oliver, who had just apparated at the front door, and let him into the kitchen. Oliver looked around, and was somewhat comforted to see the old house again. He had been there often, and it felt good to be back.

Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Oliver dear!" Mrs. Weasley strode over and gave him a tight hug. He looked ready to cry. She whispered, "He is upstairs, poor boy, so Ron could keep an eye on him."

"Hey, mum we need to talk to Oliver!" cried the twins. They looked very put out.

"Yes, of course, dears, but I would like to talk to him too, then," and she bustled off to check on Harry.

"Oi, Oliver, Harry is a bloody basket case, let me tell you." George hit Oliver on the back of the head.

"George is right, Oliver, you're lucky it's not because of you or Bill would have your head. Fred made a slashing gesture across his throat.

Oliver's shoulders sagged with relief that he had not done this to Harry.

"Bill was worried you had broken it off badly with Harry, and not friendly like you and he did. Charley was in a state too, talking about Quidditch captains and their players!" said Fred.

"But if it isn't me, then…you mean, Harry's in love?" asked Oliver, realization dawning.

"You bet, and we think we know who!" said George

"Who?" asked Oliver, hope rising in his heart.

"You are not going to believe it!" said Fred

"Too True, Fred!" said George

"Bloody hell, who is it!" yelled Oliver gripping at the sides of the kitchen table for strength. The twins looked at each other, then back at Oliver. They seemed to be getting prepared to let out a bombshell.

"None other than…Draco Malfoy." the twins said quietly.

"WHAT?" roared Oliver. The twins jumped back in unison.

Oliver felt like the rug had just been pulled out from underneath him. The room seemed to be swaying.

"How, I mean, why…why…. **him**?" Oliver managed to sputter out, as he realized he seemed to falling. But, he collapsed into a chair Fred had gotten under him just in time. George brought Oliver a Butterbeer, which Oliver chugged down without taking a breath.

"We saw him after they had a blazing row didn't we, George? Screamed they'd never even talk to each other again." Fred said.

"You bet, and after it, well, Harry just kept looking after where Malfoy had walked away and, and, well you tell him Fred."

"Harry went up to his room, and cried all night long. Wouldn't talk to anyone. Never the same after that was he, George?"

Fred continued, "Ron didn't know what to do, heard Harry calling for Malfoy in his sleep all night!"

Then George piped in, "Not only that, I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking, and Malfoy seemed to have snapped too."

A sudden thought came to Oliver. That other boy Madame Pomfrey told him about….

"Did Malfoy's dad just die?" Oliver asked, putting two and two together.

Oh yeah, it was in all the papers but I guess you didn't see them, being on tour, eh?" said Fred. " That's what started the whole fight, because his dad was a Death Eater and all."

"Is he the other person with Heart Fever?" asked Oliver.

"Why, I don't know, could be, didn't know anyone had it. But he was acting just like Harry. Just moped about, wouldn't talk, seemed like someone took all the life out of him," said George thoughtfully.

"Now, now, you've had plenty of time to talk to Oliver!"

Mrs. Weasley had come back into the room, and shooed the twins out to talk to Oliver.

End chapter two

"Oliver dear, would you like some tea?" she asked whipping out her wand and starting the kettle on the stove. She waved her wand again, and two cups appeared on the table, and the Butterbeer bottle vanished.

Oliver didn't say anything. He was in total shock. He seemed to be totally numb from his brain down. If he was right the only thing that could save Harry and Malfoy was to get them to stop being enemies. Enemies they had been ever since they met. And to get them to admit they loved each other? They couldn't play a game of Quidditch without fighting on the field, and in the air, before and after the game. It was hopeless.

He sunk lower in the old chair. Why didn't he notice it before? All that fighting, all the time, everywhere, the air had always sizzled between the two Seekers. And it was more than the natural House Rivalries between them.

It was all sexual tension, but it had manifested into an angry, volatile tension. And once they had crossed that line into constant fighting, well, neither could back down. Harry had a stubborn streak of pride, Oliver knew too well. So this had stopped the Seekers from admitting their feelings, and to make matters worse they were on opposite sides of the You-Know-Who, too. And Malfoy had come from a wealthy family used to respect, but Harry being famous for something he didn't remember had overshadowed him.

Malfoy probably didn't know how much Harry wanted to be left alone. And Malfoy probably didn't know how Harry had been abused. And Malfoy had probably sensed how eager Harry was to give and receive love, which in turn fueled their tension. Oliver seriously doubted Malfoy had received any attention at home.

There was always a crackling, tension between the two. Even when he and Harry were lovers, Oliver was frequently calming Harry down after the two had another fight. It all made sense. Oliver felt a weight press down on his hopes to save them. It was beyond hopeless. Maybe Dumbledore …

"Oliver dear, drink up before it gets cold," Mrs. Malfoy was saying.

Oliver slowly returned to his senses and saw the filled teacup before him.

"You just drink, you've had a big day. Let me talk, I think I have an idea of what is going on. You know we went through something like this with Bill."

At the sound of his Bill's name Oliver's head snapped up. He looked Mrs. Weasley in the eyes. Her eyes crinkled in the corners, as she smiled endearingly at him.

"Yes, it was very hard on Bill to admit his preferences even to himself. Then, well, he fell in love with you, Oliver dear."

She smiled again. Oliver felt a tear running down his cheek. He missed Bill often.

"You were so very kind to him, bless you. It isn't easy coming out of the closet, and putting your heart on your sleeve like that. But you were so wonderful to him, dear. It was easy to see that you both loved each other very much."

Another tear fell down Oliver's cheek. He was now staring through tears which were falling into his teacup.

"When Bill left for Egypt, well, I know it was hard on you both. But he knew you were destined for different lives. And then you found Harry didn't you, dear? Oh, I know it's been over for a while now. But later, he fell in love too, poor dear.

Oliver thought back to that first day when Harry found him crying on the shower floor. Harry held him and kissed his tears away. And Oliver found comfort in Harry's arms. And soon Oliver was giving Harry his first lessons on gay love against the shower wall. It was erotic, passionate, and desperate. They were so close after that; they both had such need it was like two drowning men saving each other. They were lovers until Oliver left school.

"And he knew it could never work," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"When Lucius and Voldemort died, Harry hoped it could all change. But Draco hasn't come out yet, has he? Probably thinks his Dad would have shunned him, or worse. And now he'll never know. He wants to change, but there is a river of pride and pain between these two that needs to be sorted out. And then this morning it came to me what we should do. But, we need you to talk Harry into it!"

Oliver looked up at Mrs. Weasley through a curtain of tears, shed and unshed.

"Oh dear, it's not your fault. You are part of the solution, not the problem dear, you'll see," and she quickly ran over to him. She held him close and patted his head while he cried heart-wrenching, body shaking sobs of pain.

Oliver cried for a long time. He cried over Bill. He cried over Harry, and he cried for himself. He never knew until now how much emotion was waiting to be released inside of him.

Special thanks to cofaym, SunGoddess1, Ravenfrog & Hypercow for their support!

Oliver went up to talk to Harry a little while later. He quietly shooed a grateful Ron from the quiet room. He smiled when he saw the new poster on the wall of him, and his teammates. His new lover, and team Captain waved happily at him from the picture, and it gave Oliver strength for the long overdue talk he need to have with his old lover.

"Heh, Harry?"

Oliver sat down by the window where Harry had curled himself into a ball. Harry turned slowly to him, and smiled weakly. Oliver was shocked to see the bags under Harry's eyes, and the streaks of exhaustion combining with the tears on his face. He looked like death warmed over. And there was no sparkle in those eyes, just pain. Oliver quickly reached out, and pulled Harry into his arms. It felt good to both of them. Oliver sighed deeply.

"Harry, I know you are hurting. And some of it is from me."

Harry began to protest at this. Oliver pulled him in tighter and rested his head on Harry's.

"No, no, hear me out Harry. I was in a lot of pain after Bill left, and then there you were. And I thank you for that. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I transferred some of the love I had for Bill to you. But, it was never what it should have been, or could have been - all a matter of bad timing really. But, I never stopped believing in you, and your power to help others."

"I knew that you were more than everyone made you out to be, and that deep down was a gift. You, my Harry, have a gift for love. You loved me when I couldn't love myself. And I love you now, Harry, when you can't love yourself. And I always will love you. But it's not enough."

"It never was the kind of love you desire, and deserve. I want you to love others. I want you to help others, always, by using your gift of love. I know someone who desperately needs it. Harry, there is a guy just like you, who needs someone, anyone. But they need to be able to be there for him, and not go away. You understand that need, I know you do. Bloody hell, Harry I am so sorry I went away. But, I will always be here for you when you need me."

He held Harry tighter, who was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Harry, I want you to just write to him. Right now, it will be good for both of you to talk to someone. Don't sign your name - just talk, nothing else. He is gay, too. But, he is afraid. He is afraid to admit he's gay, but he knows he is because he is in love with someone who can't see inside him."

"But, he can't hide from it much longer. It is eating him up inside. He is alone too. His father is dead, and his mother might as well be. He is filled with rage at his father for dying, rage at himself for not telling anyone, rage for being a gay in love, and rage at the person he loves."

Harry nodded numbly. He could understand all of this, all too easily.

Oliver helped him find a quill and a scroll. He helped him write the letter, and sent it out with Hedwig.

Hedwig was very happy; indeed to see the person she had flown with each morning to watch the sunrise. He was surprised to see her as well. She held out her leg to him and he unrolled and read the scroll.

"_I have been through a lot of what you are going through. I too, lost my Dad. There are many things I wish I could have told him. I wish I could have told him that I was gay. But, I don't know how he would have felt. It was hard on me when I came out of the closet, but not everyone knows about it. I just told one person first. Then, I told two. I was lucky enough to have someone who taught me about love, but then he left. I am in love with someone now. But he won't even talk to me. We used to fight all the time. I know now it was just to cover up our feelings. I think we always liked each other. But, he was one of the tough guys at school, and I was very popular. Our families were on opposite ends of the Dark Times, too. _

_I used to watch him fly all the time. I wonder if he ever knew? _

_Write back, okay? It will give me something to look forward to._

_H.J._

Draco sat numb with shock. Who was H.J. and why was he writing to him? How does he know all these things about him? Hedwig hooted softly at him, waiting for a reply.

What did he have to loose? He found a scroll and quill and wrote back.

_**Don't know where you got all your information about me. Yeah, I admit it I am a bloody coward. I know everyone thinks I am tough, but the guys I travel with are tougher. Luckily, for me they are stupid, or I think they would have beaten me to a pulp by now if they knew. **_

**_I think all my friends at school are frauds who would turn on me in a minute. My dad in a way protected me because everyone was scared of him. But, I never told him. I couldn't loose the respect in his eyes that I fought for with everything I did. Now he's gone. So I am alone. _**

**_I like your owl, I think I know her from somewhere, but I can't place where. I wish I could tell the guy I…well; it's hard to even write it down. Don't think he would want to know anyway. If you think you are popular, ha! This guy is a household name. Guess, that makes me worse than a loser really. But, it is good to have someone to talk to._**

_**Write back, I'll be waiting.**_

_**D.**_

Oliver was still at the Burrow enjoying some time with his good friends when Harry received his first letter back, and promptly sent one in return. He knew in his heart it was going to be okay. Oliver hugged the brilliant Mrs. Weasley, and then hugged Harry goodbye, waved heartily at the rest of the family, and flew back home.

_I don't know how far you are away from me, but please let my owl rest at your house, if it's ok. Once she is rested send your reply back, ok? _

_You know, I think the whole popularity thing is overrated. I am expected to do a lot. And I have, but now what? Do I take a poll to find out what I am to do now? I am already a has-been, a big dried up poof! I think a good number of my friends were frauds too. I think when I did what they expected me to they went looking for someone new to talk about. I would much rather just be normal. But guess what I'm gay._

_I am sure they all expect me to get married. I went on a date or two to shut them up. The one girl takes every chance she gets to tell what an awful date she had with me. I just wanted to stay away from her the whole dance. _

_I was very upset to see the guy I liked at the dance with a girl. But, I heard he had an awful time too. He deserved much better; she was a toad, really. But he hates me. And I think I really love him. And if he knew I was gay he'd probably have his friends beat me to a pulp. It can be really scary sometimes. I got lucky, really, with my first lover; we played Quidditch together, so we were already friends. _

_I am sorry about your Dad. _

_H.J._

Draco cried after reading the last line of the letter. The owl was asleep beside him. He petted her for a while, and then went off to bed. In the morning, the owl woke him. It was hooting softly in his ear. He got up, and seeing it was almost time for sunrise, smiled, got dressed, and did some flying with the owl before writing back.

Thanks for the letter. You are the first person to offer me condolences. I guess they figure my Dad didn't love anyone. But, they didn't see him and me together.

I guess for him love meant respect. Like I said I worked hard for his respect. He was on the wrong side of the war. And because I am his son, so was I. It didn't matter whether or not I wanted to be a part of it. I was, just because of the way I was born.

I am finding it hard to blend back in. I have been a git for so long I don't know how to be, well, nice. I guess I need to make some apologies, but I don't know how to start. And then when the school finds out I'm gay and who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm dead.

I was forced into dates too. My dad had actually made a marriage contract up for me. Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore.

_**You play Quidditch? So do I. Flying on my broom, feeling the wind in my hair is the only joy I get now. I guess this explains why your owl is so comfortable with me. She must know I play too. She really seems to like me. **_

_**After talking to you it seems a little easier to admit I am gay. There, see, I said it. Tell you what - I will protect you when you tell more people and you can watch my back too. That is if we ever meet. I have been working out now, and it seems to be helping. I think I will start to work out in the sun soon, so I can get some color. **_

I think I am in love with my guy too. He has the most beautiful eyes. I like to make him angry because they go all dark and deep. And picking fights with him was one way I could talk to him, be with him, and stare at him all day long. But, he won't ever talk to me ever again. I wish he were more like you it would make it easier. Maybe I will write him, but I am a coward.

_**D.**_

_**End chapter**_

Harry was quite different these days. He played Quidditch with the Weasleys, worked out in the sun, and was actually laughing once in awhile. Everyone was really pleased. Letters were sent to Madame Pomfrey and Oliver to let them know things were working out. There was a little concern as to what would happen when they found out whom they were talking to, but they were talking.

_Hi, and you're welcome. I have started to work out too. I have gotten too thin. And I figure I will announce it soon to the world if I have to, so I better be able to defend myself. _

_I think you should switch tactics with this guy. If you like seeing his eyes so much when he is mad, imagine what they could be like if he got to like you? Does he play Quidditch too? It would give you something to talk about, and maybe you could play together. _

_The guy I like won't talk to me though. Maybe I should follow my own advice as he plays Quidditch too. We are even the same position on our teams, so it should make practice easy. I am glad you don't have to go through with that marriage. It frees you up to marry this guy you are in love with. Have you thought of proposing down the line, once you make things up to him? Have you told him you like his eyes? I would love to hear just ONE nice thing said to me out of my guy. Not bloody likely._

_I don't think that you are a coward at all. You sound like a great guy. Maybe if it doesn't work out for us with who we like we could have go out sometime?_

_H.J._

Draco was really looking forward to these letters now. The past few times the white owl came, it hung around for a few days before it took its letter. It was evidently doing the same on the other end because the letters took longer to arrive. But, that was ok. He knew the owl would return.

He had gotten tan and buff over the weeks that passed. His hair was long now like his Dads and almost pure white. He was feeling much better about school, and knew he could take on anyone. He liked how he was starting to feel about himself. And being a queer, it was ok.

So what is your favorite Quidditch position to play? I wanted to be a Chaser really, but I took what I could because the team was full.

I took your advice and told these two guys, my dad had to protect me. Turns out they have been together for awhile too! And I never knew they were gay! They told me that my dad had guessed I was gay, and that's why he had them protect me. That meant a lot to me. It's kind of like he has said okay, in a way.

I am finally starting to fill out, and get some color. My dad kept me inside all the time, probably to protect me. I swear I looked like a ghost. Especially if I wore my black school robes, but I acted cocky so no one knew. I look at me through you, and realize I could be whatever I want to.

Propose? I would be terrified. But, if he asked I would just snog him to pieces. Hmm, that's a nice thought. I am starting to have some outrageous fantasies.

Go out? Us? Well, if it doesn't work out, sure! It beats the hell out of wanking it myself all the time.

D.

Harry started to like the happier tone in the letters he was now receiving. But, he paced often worrying about his new friend coming out of the closet. So it was a huge relief when he read the latest response. He was smiling quite broadly when he wrote back.

I am glad to know those guys were ok. Congrats on coming out! You are now a poof! Ha, a big queer like me. Cool.

I never gave it much thought what I wanted to play; I was kind of told I was doing it. My dad played Seeker, so I guess I follow in his footsteps. My mum didn't even know she was a witch until the letter came, but Dads line goes way back. He is a pureblood. Thank goodness, because my mum's family is the worst kind of muggles, ever! And my cousin looks like a pig. A total spoiled prat too, gets whatever he wants.

I had to live with them, but now I am staying with friends every summer I can. The muggles used to make me live in a cupboard under the stairs. So, I don't have to wank off- I can roll myself into a little ball and suck myself off!

I am getting color and building muscles too. The family I am staying with is doing a lot of work to keep their old house from falling over. So I have been helping out when I am not playing Quidditch.

Glad to hear you are willing to go out! Do you have everything you need for school this year? I need to go to Diagon Alley and get some stuff. I will be in my sixth year so there's only one year to go. I don't know what I will do next. I wanted to be an Auror, but I would like to play for England if I could.

My old boyfriend is playing professionally. He is a really excellent keeper. He is the one who got me to write to you. I was in a bad way. But I am looking forward to giving it another try.

Maybe the guy I like has changed over the summer. Maybe I have changed too. I really miss him. His eyes are beautiful, too. And he has perfect blond hair. He started to let it grow at the end of the year. Somehow, it just made me hurt more inside to see him at all after our fight. I keep dreaming of just walking up to him and kissing him in front of everybody. Well, I might have to work up to that. Just getting to call each other by our proper names and not cursing would be something!

If it works out for one of us and not the other, can we still meet? Can we still write? Maybe we could meet in Diagon Alley, or if we miss each other- Halloween in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks?

Talk to you soon, then? H.J.

Draco grabbed a quill right away and answered the letter post haste.

Meeting would be great! When are you going to Diagon Alley?

You had to live with Muggles, yuck! Must have been torture. And they kept you in a cupboard? And you can suck yourself off? WOW! I've got to see that. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean? Ha.

That house must be pretty bad off, but I'm glad it's giving you a chance to exercise. I hope I never have to play against you. If your dad played it must be in your blood.

But, as for the other side, you are far better off to stay in the Wizarding world. Your dad was a Pureblood and still married a muggle born? My dad had a whole speech for doing that - he considered it a crime. I did for a while, too.

But, my mother is a witch, and worthless. She had lots of money and that was all that my dad cared about besides her bloodlines. So I guess I've changed my way of thinking.

Was your mum pretty? She must have been for your dad to marry her. I looked like my mum for a long time, except for my coloring, which is fair like my dads side that has Veela blood.

But, now that I have worked out, I guess I look more like him, except I have color. Oh, and I hope I am not as close- minded anymore. Well, it looks like I will be in Diagon Alley next week. Should I look for you to be there?

D.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran downstairs very excitedly, and almost ran over Ron on the way.

"Ron did your mum say when we were going to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yeah, mate, she just sent me up to tell you she has some errands to run next week in London so we could go Tuesday." Ron said in puzzlement at Harry's eagerness to get ready for school.

Then Harry thought of the Floo network they would probably use to get there. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but he was hoping to get there in a decent state.

"Um, Ron would you be opposed to me going a night early, and staying at the Leaky Cauldron? I haven't seen Tom for awhile, and I have loads to do in London myself."

Ron looked confused but nodded, and said he would go tell Mrs. Weasley. He started back downstairs, and Harry ran back upstairs to write a reply.

I can meet you there next week then. I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron on Sunday night, and can meet you on Monday. My friends here will catch up with me on Tuesday. And don't forget! I will be in the Three Broomsticks at noon.

H.J.

Harry almost skipped outside to jump on his broom. He didn't see the smiles on everyone else behind him before he headed for the makeshift Quidditch pitch in the fading light.

Draco Malfoy received Harry's letter not an hour later. Hedwig was very happy to see him again, and nibbled at his finger. He had bought some owl treats for her, and gave her some.

After reading the reply from H.J. he got up, and started to pull together a suitable outfit to meet him. He was starting to get a little nervous about everything. After all, he was going to meet H.J., yes the mysterious H.J. Yet, all summer there was a little tickling in the back of his mind. He wondered if he knew this pen pal of his. His owl definitely looked familiar. He shook his head, getting some wisps of hair falling into his eyes. Would he like him?

Will Harry be all right toward him this year? That was the big question. He realized he needed to work out some of this energy and went to the weight room. On the way he passed his mother, and supposed he should chat her up a bit.

"Um, mother would it be all right if I went to London on Monday?" Draco asked.

"Whatever for Draco, your school things? Can't it wait?" she whined.

"Do you have plans, mother?" Draco asked as peaceable as he could.

"Yes, I do, I simply don't know how I could fit it all in!" she whined louder now.

"Would you like me to go on my own, make it a bit easier on you? I could get a room and stay over Sunday night?" Draco asked very careful to not raise suspicions.

"Oh Draco! That would be marvelous, but do keep away from the riff raff," she sniffed haughtily.

Draco was getting a little tired of all this fakery and decided he would drop the bomb on her now.

"Oh, don't worry yourself mother, really. I am sure my boyfriend, and I will be too occupied with each other for such things."

He winked and sauntered from the room. He heard a distinct thud as his mother fainted dead away to the floor.

That Sunday afternoon Harry Potter arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, by the Floo Network. He was a real mess. His face was covered with soot, but Tom recognized him immediately. Tom was happy to see him, and the feeling was mutual.

"Harry you have grown this holiday. You've gotten right muscular, even! And you look different somehow too, happier I think."

"Don't have to stay with the Muggles anymore! Didn't have to spend one minute with them the whole break!" said Harry happily

"Did you want a room then, Harry?" he said as he chuckled.

"Right, you are Tom."

Harry took the key and fled upstairs to clean up before shopping. He left the cauldron an hour later to go clothes shopping.

An hour after that, Draco Malfoy arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. He sighed deeply, and reminded himself he was the new Draco Malfoy. It was time to start his new life.

"Hello? May I please have a room for the night?" asked Draco.

Tom looked up and up. Draco was pleased he knew he had grown.

"Certainly sir."

Well at least his new physique afforded him some respect.

"Please call me Draco, everyone does," he said in his best friendly tone.

"All right, Draco and you may call me Tom. Here is a list of meal times."

"Thank you!" said Draco and was led up to his room by Tom.

Draco cleaned up, and changed clothes. He had already gone shopping, and picked up some new outfits - to try to wow Harry. Maybe he would even wow H.J. with them.

He looked around the small, but tidy room, and found a mirror on the back of the door. He thought he looked quite passable. His hair was bound back in a silver wrap. He wore a dark navy blue shirt that was open at the neck. It was long sleeve and very fitting. He had on black jeans, also tight. He was just wondering if it was suitable when he turned and heard the mirror say, "YUM". Draco winked at the mirror and left the room.

Harry was just finishing trying clothes on, and putting together an outfit for meeting "D" tomorrow. For tonight, he decided on a light gray long sleeve shirt, and light blue jeans, which were both very well fitting. He had also bought a pair of contacts, to show off his eyes. He hoped he looked ok, but he was feeling very nervous. As he headed out the door he heard the mirror say, "DISHY". Harry blushed as he headed downstairs.

As Harry walked downstairs he wondered if he would run into anyone he knew before tomorrow. He hoped he didn't, he wasn't ready to answer any questions – not yet anyway. Harry sat by the counter and waited for Tom to notice.

"Allo Harry, can I get you anything?" asked the cheerful counterman.

"Sure Tom, how about a Butterbeer? Easy on the butter?" Harry smirked.

"Ha, got just the thing 'Arry. Everything ok?" Tom sensed the tension in Harry.

"Just have someone I need to talk to, and I am a little nervous." Harry bit his lip.

"Ha, sweet on someone then, are you?" Tom smiled broadly.

"Well, yeah but we, I mean, he, I...", Harry stuttered out.

"It's all right 'Arry. Known for a long time, I have. Someone as famous as you not have girls on his arm, didn't make sense, eh? Only thing that made sense was you were one of them. I don't care 'Arry, really. But, if it doesn't go well we had a young man check in today. I think he might be around your age too. Nice fellow too. Bless my soul, here he comes now."

And Tom left to tend to other customers.

Harry looked up and saw nothing but pecs. Then the owner of the pecs sat down, and he gasped.

"Malfoy? You look, you look…bloody fantastic!" Harry gushed before he could stop himself. He bit his lip to get himself to shut up. They weren't even talking, he reminded himself.

Nevertheless, he took in the muscles, the tan, and the long white locks of hair dripping into his silver eyes. His heart seemed to be beating very hard. Malfoy was very pleased at the compliment. He smiled broadly at Harry. He hoped he didn't seem too over eager.

"Thanks. You look absolutely fab yourself Potter, but can we drop the surnames, please call me Draco." He kept on smiling and Harry seemed to feel the world being washed away. It was as if the last fight never happened.

Harry did look good, damn good. He was lean, muscled, tan, and where were those awful glasses?

"Harry where are your glasses? I mean, your eyes just look, great, really." Draco raised a white eyebrow in question.

Harry was thrilled that Draco was noticing him, being nice to him, and wanted him to call him Draco. He stared into Draco's eyes a minute before he realized that he hadn't answered.

"Oh, right, I got contacts in London," said Harry, very pleased that he had.

"Contacts? What are contacts?" Draco's eyebrows drew together.

"It's a muggle invention, instead of wearing glasses you wear little mini lenses over your eyes and they can stay there for half a year before you wash them and put them back," said Harry in a rush.

"Really?" Draco leaned in closer to Harry to see his contacts. "Oh, wow I see them now."

Harry looked at Draco's lips and swallowed hard. He could hardly remember anything. His brain seemed to have gone numb. He looked up from those lips to Draco's eyes. Those steel gray eyes were so beautiful. Harry felt himself being pulled in to their shadowy depths.

When Draco drew away, it seemed to hurt Harry somehow. He really needed to be closer to Draco. He was desperate to be closer to him. He looked quickly back at this drink, and took a deep, fortifying swallow of it.

Tom came back with a Butterbeer for Draco. He pointed out a table alone in the corner that they could sit at, and he would bring their dinners out in a minute. Harry went first, and Draco enjoyed the scenery. Harry had very slim hips, and a perfect V-shaped back. His mouth went dry, and he ached for Harry.

They sat down and didn't have anything to say for a few moments. They were remembering their past, and trying to figure out what to do next. Tom noticed the tension when he brought out their dinners, Shepherd Pie.

"So you two be knowing each other I take it? 'Arry is this who you needed to talk to? Well, I'll leave you at it then shall I?" and he was gone into the thickening crowd.

"Did you need to talk to me then, Harry?" It was more of an invite than a question.

"Well, yeah. Um, first, where are Crabbe and Goyle at?" he had just realized this was the longest Draco had ever been apart from them to his recollection. They might be lurking in the corners to beat him senseless.

"Probably out snogging somewhere together, lucky bastards. Besides don't think I need them to protect me from what anyone has to say about me anymore." Draco first rolled his eyes, and then sat up straighter.

"Crabbe and Goyle? Never saw that one coming; I thought the ugly ones were always straight as an arrow. Oh, I mean, I'm sorry. I know you are their friend and all." Harry bit his lip again.

"It's okay, Harry. I quite agree. I am sure the girls at Hogwarts will be very pleased. Besides my Dad just wanted them to protect me. I just found out. But I think I can handle myself now."

Harry had no doubt about that. Draco cut an impressive figure now.

"So, uh, what did you say to them when you found out?" Harry thought this a very good time to get Draco's views on the subject. He didn't relish Draco pounding his brains out.

"Well, Harry this might come as a bit of a shock. You might want to hit me once I tell you this. But I hope you can understand what I am trying to say. It's still hard to say." Draco looked into his drink.

Harry was taken aback. Hit him? He couldn't think of it actually. He couldn't ever, not now. Not when he felt so deeply. Not when he cared this much. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"I told them first Harry, and then they came out. Guess they figured it was safe then."

Draco looked up slowly from his drink into Harry's eyes.

"Told them first? Then they…? Hold on…but that would mean that you are…but that's part of what I needed to tell you!"

Harry was at first looking bewildered but now seemed overjoyed.

Now Draco looked confused. He blinked. Then he smiled.

Harry smiled and nodded, "So you aren't metro-sexual, eh?" Draco laughed.

"We may be on different Houses but we play for the same team, Harry." Draco winked.

They ate for a while in peace, occasionally looking up, and smiling at each other.

End chapter

Draco sat studying Harry as he ate. He was half way there. He had told him that he was gay. And better yet, Harry Potter was gay. Harry had said he looked fantastic. He had felt Harry's eyes on him during dinner. Did Harry feel anything for him? Did he like him?

Harry couldn't believe how much better he felt now. Draco was gay, too. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle were gay. But how much did he dare admit to Draco? Did Draco notice him watching him every chance he could? Would Draco be caught dead with a Gryffindor?

"So, Harry, as popular as you are I bet you've had loads of boyfriends." Draco asked nervously, while looking away.

"Eh, no. I've only had one and he hadn't got over his old boyfriend. I mean he cared about me, and all, but not as much as I cared about him. It is always the worst with your first anyway, right?"

Harry looked nervously at Draco. The blond didn't seem to be happy with this news.

"Do you still see him?" Draco was feeling sick.

"Rarely, I saw him once over the summer when his team was done touring. We are just really good mates now. Nothing more. Once I thought it would last forever. And then he left. We sent a few owls. He came to help me over the holidays when I was ready to die. He helped me figure out a way to pull myself back together. I made a fantastic friend in the process and I was here this weekend to meet him, really."

Draco felt the bottom drop out of his heart. It sounded like Harry was very excited to meet this new bloke. So Draco was just in the way of Harry meeting this guy. And he had never even seen him. Draco started to feel the wind, life and all happiness fall away from his soul. So this is what being with a Dementor felt like.

"Oh, yeah right. Well, I am not keeping you am I?" Draco asked hoping it didn't come out as bitter as he felt.

"Oh, no. We are meeting tomorrow in Diagon Alley." Harry replied.

Draco put his head down, and let his loose hair hide his face. He was too late. Harry already had someone.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Harry's hand on the clock swung around to mortal danger. Mrs. Weasley screamed, clutching her throat. She quickly grabbed some Floo Powder. She called out "The Leaky Cauldron." And stepping into the magical green flames she vanished. She reappeared a moment later in the kitchen of the Leaky Cauldron. She sidestepped the table for preparing food and the oven. She strode quickly over to the door and opened it a crack. Then she spotted Tom at the counter. She beckoned him to come in to the kitchen.

"Where's Harry, Tom?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking pale and visibly shaken.

"Why Molly, he's right out in the dining room eating. He's fine."

Tom looked confused by Molly's sudden appearance.

"Tom, can you sit a minute? I need to fill you in on a few things." Molly was wringing her hands in worry.

Tom walked back over to the door and called to his wife. A woman who had been helping to wait tables came over to him. He explained what was happening, and he took a break from the counter.

"Molly, I am sure it's important, but I've got a real crowd out there. So, I can't be in here too long." He motioned toward some old wooden chairs by the long table, and they sat.

She began to tell him the whole story. He listened patiently, while keeping an eye on the door in case he was needed.

"…And so, when I saw my clock, well I came right here!" she finished. "Oh, Tom, can you help Harry and Draco? They are so lost! If they start to fight again, oh dear!"

Tom patted her hand; he had an idea, which he told Molly. She agreed, agreeing to go home to wait word. After she left Tom set into action.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco hadn't spoken for a while. Tom's wife had brought them out another round of drinks. They just sat there, and drank in a stony silence. Tom came straight over to them looking very concerned.

"Sirs? I hate to ask this but since you know each other, and all, I wondered if you might be willing to help me out of a bit of a spot I am in. Well, as you can both see we are very crowded tonight, I wondered if I could double you up in a bigger bedroom. You see I don't seem to have enough for everyone. It would be such a great help if you could."

He looked pleadingly at them.

They both agreed, reluctantly.

"Oh wonderful sirs. I will move your things up to the top room right away. And thank you so much Harry and Draco. I will just need you to sign for your room so I can keep a record."

He was back in a flash with a piece of parchment, and a quill. Harry signed the paper looking very sulky. Then he handed it to a gloomy Draco. Draco looked down at the paper and did a double take.

H. J. Potter

He beamed across the table at Harry. His heart was doing somersaults. He signed the paper and instead of handing it back to Tom handed it to Harry. Harry thought this was odd. He cast a quick glance at the paper before he handed it to Tom. Tom smiled and quickly left.

D. Malfoy

A look of dawning comprehension came across Harry's face. He could feel himself shake. He looked into Draco's eyes. Draco looked into his eyes in a way Harry had never seen before. He seemed to be looking into his every fiber of being.

"I like looking into your eyes, when you aren't mad, H.J." Draco kidded.

"Did you know I watched you, when you flew Draco? I couldn't stop myself." Harry said happily.

"Was that your owl I flew with, in the mornings, Harry? No wonder she was so familiar I must have seen her in the Great Hall at school" Draco was smiling at his naivety.

"Did you really want to be Chaser instead of a Seeker?" Harry asked incredulous.

They both laughed as the questions poured out of them.

"Well, I guess we don't have to go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, do we?" said Draco with a wink.

"No, I suppose not. It's getting late; perhaps we should head up to our room Draco." Harry said winking back.

As they headed upstairs, holding hands, Tom beamed with approval, and satisfaction.

He wiped his hands on his apron. He had some owls to send out.

Draco opened the door for Harry, and Harry entered. But as soon as Draco closed the door, he pulled Harry towards him, and Harry chuckled at him.

"Eager, Draco?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, causing Draco to roll his head slightly.

"You want this just as much as I do." And with this Draco's lips were upon Harry's shutting him up instantly.

Harry's tongue slid into the Slytherins mouth and they moved slowly with each other like dancing snakes. Draco slid one hand down the back of Harry's pants to caress the soft skin he found there. Harry responded by nibbling on Draco's lower lip. His hands working at pulling Draco's shirt up, so he could caress the tight abdomen and circle around to Draco's back.

With a roar Draco picked up one of Harry's legs and half carried, half threw the Gryffindor onto the bed. The loss of control was exhilarating to Harry and he began to claw off Draco's clothes in a very lion-like manner.

"Eager, my lion?" whispered Draco into Harry's ear, nibbling at his earlobe and tracing the lines of the ear with his tongue.

Harry bucked and moaned, causing the blond to become blinded by lust. He tore away at Harry's clothes, mindless of the fabric ripping as the freed Harry from his trousers. When skin was touching skin, the fire seemed to erupt between them. Their kisses become hot, passionate and desperate. Hands were roughly touching, teasing and tormenting.

Draco had the upper hand and began to slide down Harry's chest and once he found Harry's cock began to stroke it. He nibbled more than kissed his way south, and gnawed on Harry's hip. Harry was moaning, and Draco was enjoying the show of sexual torment he was witnessing. When his tongue licked around the top of Harry's shaft, and plunged its entirety into his hot, wet mouth, Harry's hands were in his hair urging him on. Draco licked, sucked, teased and nibbled. When Harry was on the edge, he sucked deeply, slowly and with force. When he added his tongue to the dance, Harry roared, so much like a lion that Draco chuckled, as he licked Harry to completion. Draco then lifted himself up and licked a hot trail up to Harry's throat.

Draco slid like a snake nibbling and sucking on those parts, which he had found were most sensitive. He left little bite marks at each spot that Harry squirmed at so he could find them again. It didn't take long before Harry was passionately responding to Draco. Draco was whispering in Harry's ear again, "I am going to take you, my lion."

Draco muttered a spell, and began to coat himself in oil. Harry moved his legs preparing for total submission. But Draco pushed at his knees and not his legs. "No, I want to see your eyes before I scream your name."

Harry nodded, lost for moment in Draco's eyes and the emotion behind them. Draco leaned over him and kissed him softly, while his fingers eased into Harry's opening. He laid his forehead on Harry's looking into the deep lust filled green eyes and said, "I've dreamt of this moment, and it didn't even come close."

He kissed Harry again and slid into his warm depths. He took it slowly so Harry could become used to his size. Harry rose onto him and rubbed Draco across his prostate. Harry groaned loudly. Draco growled and began to thrust into Harry, not sure how long he could hold on. He sat back on his legs and dragged Harry closer onto his shaft. With one hand he held onto Harry and with the other he stoked the now hard cock of the Gryffindor. Draco leaned as far over Harry and said, " Open your eyes Harry and look into the eyes of the last lover you will EVER have."

Harry opened his eyes, and as he looked into Draco's eyes a wealth of emotion, electricity and years of sexual tension passed between them. Draco threw his head back and roared, "HARRY."

And a second later Harry threw his head into the pillows roaring "DRACO." Each man shook and trembled with the last of their climax. Harry growled softly in total satisfaction, it was echoed by a similar sound from Draco. Shaking Draco began to pull from the warmth of his lover, but Harry grabbed his hip, causing Draco to stop. "No, don't leave me yet," Harry, whispered. Draco gently lowered himself on top of Harry. "I want to lie like this forever, my dragon."

Draco choked on emotion rising up in him. "I'll be everything you ever need, my lion."

Downstairs, Tom was writing letters to be sent when he heard the screams of passion from upstairs, and he chuckled. Everything was going to fine.

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was glad to see that Harry's clock hand no longer said "mortal peril". He was a picture of happiness.


End file.
